


The Bond of the Force

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Chirrut needs a hug, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluf, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Happy, Jedha, Kisses, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Old Married Couple, Pre-Rogue One, Space Husbands, Star Gazing, Stars, Sweet, comforting Baze, lots of kisses, relationship, sad chirrut, soft, space boyfriends, space dads, spiritassassin, spiritwarior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: They used to love star gazing when they were younger. After all these years, they hadn't yet been sleeping outside again. Now that they were, Chirrut got sad, but Baze knew just how to cheer him up.This is just fluf and soft boys.





	

They sleep outside under the stars and it's so flipping cold it takes ages to fall asleep. When Baze finally dozed off Chirrut felt emptier than before. He couldn't hear Baze's soft mumbles anymore and now everything was silent. It made him rethink his life. He remembered how he'd always loved watching the stars. A sudden wave of sadness hit him. He sat in silence and sadness for several minutes until he decided he needed comfort.  
  
He was falling away too deep into depressing thoughts and feelings. He felt nostalgic but not in the good way. All he could think of right now was how he missed gazing at the stars and it made his heart ache. Wishing desperately to be back in those times, where life was simple and no one got hurt. He breathed in deeply before turning to his husband.  
  
"Baze." He whispered trying to wake him. “Chirrut, I just fell asleep." Baze grumbled. "Okay." Chirrut said and let go of him. Baze frowned; that was extremely unlike Chirrut. He opened his eyes and saw Chirrut's sad face, turned up towards the sky. And then he remembered;  
  
Chirrut used to absolutely love staring at the sky. They had spent so many nights lying awake at night, piles of blankets over them, just staring at the night sky. Baze had always loved to lie there, no matter how cold the nights on Jedha got, because Chirrut was always telling him stories about stars and pointing at stars that formed a picture together, and teaching him their names and the stories to their names.  
  
He got up and wrapped his arms around Chirrut. He held him close and leant his own head on his. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Chirrut broke down, for the first time in years he was once again in tears because of his blindness. "Shh. I'm here. It's okay. Shhh." Baze cooed to him. “I've got ya." He whispered into his short hair. Chirrut clung onto him desperately and cried into his chest.  
  
Baze took a hold of his face and leant back a little. He softly kissed Chirrut's eyelids, and then moved down to softly kiss his lips. Chirrut didn't kiss back much, too busy trying to hold back a sob. Baze rubbed away his tears and leant back again. "Is this okay?" He asked gently. "Is it okay if I keep kissing you?"  
  
Chirrut nodded sniffling sadly. Baze went back to pressing soft kisses to his lips while removing the tears off his cheeks.  
  
After several minutes of this Chirrut calmed down. He sighed heavily, and then reached out to hold Baze's cheek. He kissed back properly for the first time that night.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered when he backed off.  
  
Baze pressed their foreheads together. "Anytime." He said smiling against Chirrut's hand. Chirrut smiled too when he felt Baze's smile against the palm of his hand.  
  
Suddenly Baze made Chirrut turn around. Chirrut obeyed and sat down with his back to Baze and his knees up. Baze slipped in legs through the triangle that his legs formed with the ground. He crossed his legs underneath and around Chirrut and then wrapped his arms around his waist.  
  
Chirrut placed his hands on his own knees to which Baze moved his hands from his waist to on top of Chirrut's and laced their fingers.  
  
Baze gently placed his head on Chirrut's and smiled. He moved over and looked at Chirrut; he was smiling too. Baze kissed his cheek and then leant his own cheek against his head.  
  
He looked up and searched for a star to name. He used one of his hands to point up, never letting go of Chirrut's hand. "Over there.." He started, still pointing. "There's that big one you love so much... Oh and over there..." He moved their hands a little to the left. "Those are the two close together that remind me of a snakebite..! You know those weird ass creatures I saw on earth.” He said happily remembering the night Chirrut pointed them out. He had just come back from earth and had told him how they see the night sky so vastly different.  
  
"And there.." He started with a smirk. Chirrut furrowed his brows, wondering what mischief Baze was up to. He felt Baze move their hands more to the left and then up. "There's a group of stars that form a tiny heart. That group is called 'the bond of the force', and it's named that way because two fools, who were not only in love, but also bonded by the force, found them one night, many many years ago."  
  
Chirrut snorted. "You're such a drama queen." He laughed. Baze quickly kissed his cheek to shut him up. "Shush! I'm trying to be romantic here..!" He told him, squeezing his hands.  
  
"Anyway... And that same realisation that it formed a heart, gave one of the fools the confidence to finally make a kriffing move-"  
  
"romantic." Chirrut interrupted with an eye roll.  
  
"Hush..!" Was all Baze responded with before continuing. "So it gave that _fool_ the confidence to finally make a move on the other and when he kissed him they felt a bond being sealed and then suddenly... Everything was different and yet everything was the same. They could feel each other's emotions and know each other's thoughts and yet it felt like it had always been that way. And perhaps it had, neither of the fools could truly recall."  
  
He paused for a second. "Years later one of the fools realised that they had yet to name the group of stars and since their love and their bond were still just as strong, if not stronger, than they were that first night, he decided on the name; the bond of the force." He ended proudly.  
  
He hugged his waist still holding onto Chirrut's hands and squeezed him a little bit. "Though that fool does remember that the other fool wanted to name the bunch... He hopes that he chose well." He added, wanting Chirrut to know that he didn't just forget that it was actually Chirrut who wanted to name them.  
  
Chirrut moved aside, then threw one of his legs over to the other side of Baze's legs, immediately after Baze stretched them, and then suddenly sat on his lap, facing his husband. He placed both his hands on his chest leaning in with his face until their noses touched. "You can tell the fool that he chose perfectly." He told him sweetly. "How about you tell him yourself?" Baze suggested with a grin.  
  
Chirrut leant in even closer, turning his face so that only the corners over their mouths were touching, but they couldn't kiss. "You chose perfectly." He whispered softly, as he ran his hands off his chest and over his neck until the tips of his fingers were touching the little beginnings of his hair. He smiled and then kissed his lips gently. Baze smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to hold his face. Chirrut deepened their kiss and Baze leant back until his back hit the sleeping bags.  
  
After several minutes of kissing Chirrut finally backed off. He smiled, held one of Baze's cheeks with one hand and played with strands of hair with the other. "I love you." He said with tears in his eyes. Normally Baze would laugh at Chirrut for saying that; they had been together for years, they were bonded by love, marriage and the force, and he knew Chirrut loved him through and through, but tonight, those words felt like the only thing that could really let the other know how they truly felt. He smiled brightly before opening his mouth and replying,  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, concerns are always welcome <3


End file.
